U.S. Pat. No. 4,577,080 of assignee discloses a coffee maker which is well suited for use in a microwave oven. The coffee maker of the patent includes a container having a reservoir for water, a filter element for coffee and a partition between the reservoir and filter element having at least one perforation or aperture therein adapted to be sealed or closed by the use of a non-toxic heat responsive substance until the water reaches a brewing temperature. When the desired temperature is reached, the heat responsive substance causes the aperture to open and allows the heated water to flow therethrough into the filter element and coffee grounds to become freshly brewed coffee ready for dispensing.
The present invention relates to additional coffee makers which are well suited for use in microwave ovens.